The present invention relates to a starter device for a drive mechanism in a toy and; more particularly, to a starter device wherein a toy engine can be started by pulling on a rope.
Starting a single or two cylinder engine by rotating the crank shaft thereof by pulling a rope is well known. However, conventional wisdom indicates that it is not necessary to use such a cumbersome starter device if an electric motor drive mechanism is used since such a motor can be satisfactorily operated by closing a power source switch. However, for various vehicles driven by an engine, (e.g. outboard engines, mowers or the like), the start of an engine is an important procedure. In this regard, pulling on the rope to start an engine has traditionally been regarded as an integral part of using such powered devices. The present invention incorporates rope pulling to start a toy so as to enhance the play value of the toy.